Fun and Games
by ileighann007
Summary: This is just a few one- and two-shots of the Grey's having fun... slightly OOC please review and let me know if I should continue
1. Chapter 1

**Ana's POV**

It's a lazy Sunday evening and the whole family is hanging out at Bellevue. Sitting here beside my wonderful husband I could not be more content. The conversation begins to lull and my crazy, lovable brother-in-law jumps up unexpectedly.

"I'm bored let's play a game." Elliot states very matter-of-factly. I'm game. And I know just the game.

"Okay," I say practically bouncing in my seat. "Let's play psychiatrist." I look to Kate who is now mimicking my excitement.

"How do you play?" Mia asks. This is going to be good.

"Well, one person is the psychiatrist and he or she has to figure out what is wrong with the other people." I state. I hope Elliot is it because then Kate and I could really fuck with his head.

"Elliot should be it!" Kate exclaims quickly adding. "Because it was his idea to play a game." There is a collective nod from the room.

"Has anyone ever played?" I ask and find that no one has. "Good, this will be fun. Kate take Elliot in the kitchen and explain the rules. I will explain the rules in here." she give me a conspiratorial grin and grabs Elliott's hand leading him away. When I know they are out of earshot I begin telling everyone what is going to happen.

"Okay here is how it works. We are all suffering from the same mental disorder. Elliot has to ask questions to figure out what the disorder is. And the disorder is that you are the person to your left. So, since I am to Christian's left he would answer the questions as if he were me. For example, if Elliot asks Christian what his favorite drink is Christian would say..."

"English Breakfast Tea" Christian answers without missing a beat. I nod approvingly.

"Now if you are not sure about how to answer a question just do your best. Oh, and one last thing if you feel he is starting to figure it out say psychiatry and we will all switch seats sitting next to someone different. But, only do that if he is getting really close." I look around the room and everyone is grinning this is going to be so much fun.

Kate walks into the room and asks "Ready?" I nod and she comes to take her seat to the left of me.

I turn to look at the door but Elliot is not there. I look at Kate who just shrugs.

"Oh Grace!" I say remembering one rule "skip Elliot even though he is to your left. Skip him and go to Christian" I finish telling her and she nods just in time for the door to swing open reveling Elliot looking very Freud like. It almost make me laugh seeing him in a suit with a vest and tie holding a fake cigar in his hand. He enters the room and takes his seat.

"Zee reason vee are here today is to determine zee condition from which you all suffer." he says in an overly exaggerated German accent. The whole family is holding back there laughter at this point.

"Let us start with you." he points to Christian who is now me. "How are you feeling today?"

"Emotional" Christian says flatly. Elliot looks taken aback, not sure what to do with that information he turns to the next person. Me as Kate.

"Madam, how is the baby?" he asks. This is where it gets interesting.

"What baby?!" I bellow trying to channel Kate. "I'm not pregnant!" Elliot's brow furrows. He turns his eyes on Kate. I can't wait to see what she asks her while she pretends to be Ethan.

"Do you love me?" he asks as a smile graces his lip.

"Like a brother." she states calmly as we all try to conceal the giggles. Elliot is flabbergasted. Ethan pretending to be Mia has taken on her persona whole heartedly.

"Me next! Me next!" he squeals. Confusion is written on Elliot's face.

"Are you always like this?" he asks and I don't know if it's part of the game or he really wants to know.

"Yes!" Ethan states not missing a beat. "Just ask my siblings." Mia is next and she is trying to be silent and stoic like Carrick.

"Who is your favorite person in this room?" he asks with a twinkle in his eye.

"Now Elliot, you know I don't pick favorites but if I have to... I choose Grace." Mia using her mother first name takes both Grace and Elliot by surprise. Carrick is beaming proudly at his daughter. Elliot turns to Carrick who is pretending to be Grace.

"How was your day?"

"Oh the usual, I went to work, helped people, and came home." Carrick responds making sure his answer doesn't give too much away. Now, it is Grace's turn as Christian.

"Who is your favorite child?" he presses trying to get a rise out of Christian and Mia.

"Blip." she states giving him a very Christian look and the whole room starts laughing. Grace is good at this. He turns to Christian and continues his line of questioning.

"Why are you feeling emotional?" And God Bless him, he unloads everything I have been feeling over the last couple of weeks. I love that my husband knows me so well.

Well, I had to go to a doctor's appointments today which was emotional enough. But, on top of that I have been dealing with so much at work, getting ready for the baby, the new house, and Jack Hyde's trial is coming up. Some days it just seems like I am drowning. Christian finishes with a sigh. There is an audible gasp from the room.

"Darling everything will work out just fine." Grace states and Christian nods.

"Come on, let's keep playing!" Christian says "Mom is right" squeezing my hand "Everything will be alright." after a long pause Elliot looks at Christian "Are you sure?" Christian nods whole heartedly before adding "this game is really interesting." Elliot shrugs and turns his gaze on me.

"Who is the sexist man in the room?" Elliot asks teasingly.

"You are Baby." I breathe adding as much sexuality to my voice as I can muster. Even though I am looking at Elliot I squeeze Christian's hand letting him know I am talking about him. Elliot blushes looking from me to Christian.

"Ana quit playing. You're going to get me beat up." he stammered and quickly moved on.

"Are you in love with anyone in this room? And if so who?" Elliot looks to Kate thinking he is finally going to get an answer he is looking for from his fiancé. Kate smiles coyly.

"Yes. I am in love with Mia." With that five pair of eyes go to Ethan. Elliot is still locked into Kate's gaze questioningly. We all knew that Mia and Ethan had been hanging out a lot. But, were they even officially dating? Ethan is red but Mia leans over to whisper something in his ear and then kisses him on the cheek.

 **Elliot's POV**

I look at my beautiful fiancé and ask a question I am sure I know the answer. "Are you in love with anyone in this room? And if so who?" She gives me a cute little smile just before she shocks the hell out of me.

"Yes, I am in love with Mia." She states plainly, I am locked in her gaze. I don't understand is this her way of telling me she is gay? Is it part of the game? Damn, I need answers! I recover and decide to see how the game plays out before I worry too much. Let's see it is Ethan's turn. I turn to my future brother-in-law.

"How do you feel about her answer?" Ethan starts bouncing up and down in a very Mia way. Then he does something that shocks me. He squeals, kisses Kate on the cheek, and exclaims "I'm so happy! I absolutely love her answer!"

 _WHAT THE HELL!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ana's POV**

An hour and a half later Grace and Carrick decide to go to bed and leave us to finish the game. Now, things are really going to get interesting.

The questioning is back to Christian and I can see by the look in Elliot's eye this game is going to need higher than a PG-13 rating now.

"How many sexual partners have you had?"

"One" Christian returns smugly. Elliot gives another puzzled look before he goes on to me.

"What is your favorite position for sex?" Ha-ha this is going to be fun because I know exactly what Kate would say. Putting on my best Kate, I say:

"There are so many it is hard to choose. But if I had to I would choose reverse cowgirl." Kate smiles at me giving a very slight nod of her head.

"Funny, that is Kate's favorite position too."

"PSYCHIATRY" Kate shouts already pulling me so I am on her left. Ethan is on my left, Christian is on Ethan's left, Mia is on Christian's left, and Mia is on Kate's left. Confused yet? Elliot sure is. He looks extremely confused but just seems to go with it.

"Alright…." Elliot states slowly looking at Kate he asks. "If you could choose one person in this room to have sex with who would it be?"

"Christian" Kate answers meekly. This causes me to blush I look across to my husband and relies he is grinning like a fool.

 **Elliot's POV**

WHAT THE FUCK! My fiancé wants to sleep with my brother. I am ready to fucking explode! I look over at Christian and see his shit-eating grin and my anger boils even more. I turn to Ana, she cannot be ok with this confession!

"And you're just okay with that!" I exclaim.

"Dude, chill they are two consenting adults. So, to answer your question no I do not have a problem with that." Ana answers and I am taken aback. She has never talked to me like that. AND…. She is ok with her best friend wanting to sleep with her husband? This can't be right I mean I have seen Ana get jealous over a waitress ogling Christian. Is this all the game or real? It has to be part of the game… right? I turn to Ethan. Maybe if I can figure out what is wrong with them I can figure out if Kate is just playing the game or not.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" I really want an answer to this question that makes sense.

"Dude, seriously…" he looks at me like I have two heads "I love her and I will always protect her!" Whoa, that was….I… Damn! I didn't expect that. Christian will have the answers.

"Did you know about this?" I ask Christian pointing to Ethan and he fucking rolls his eyes at me! I mean what the fuck he hates when people roll their eyes.

"Yes, you dork of course I knew." He states matter-of-factly. I think my brain is going to explode! He knew and didn't tell me! Maybe Mia has some incite. As I turn to look at Mia I catch something strange out of the corner of my eye.

I look to Kate who is has both of her hands resting on her stomach much the way Ana does since she found out she was pregnant. So I look to her and ask.

"Are you alright? Is there something you would like to tell me?" I ask

"I'm fine," she sighs contentedly before adding "I just can't wait to have the baby." The room is spinning and I feel light headed. The last thing I see is my brother jumping up and as the world fades to black I hear:

"Oh Shit!"

 **Christian's POV**

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I think Kate just took this a bit too far. I mean watching the color drain from Elliot's face was funny until he collapsed. Shit! I am so getting blamed for this. Luckily, I was able to catch the idiot before he hit the ground but damn he is heavy. Kate rushes to his side and I am about ready to call my mother when Elliot starts to stir. Maybe, if I am lucky we can deal with this without my parents finding out.

 **Elliot's POV**

What the hell just happened? I was…. Oh Shit! Kate is pregnant. My mom is going to kill me. I mean yes we are engaged but I wanted to be married before we took that step. And lord help me when her dad finds out. I open my eyes to see the concerned face of my fiancé.

"Elliot…" Kate questions "are you alright?" I move to sit up but I have to know.

"Are we really Katie?" I plead with her to tell me the truth. "Are we really going to have a baby?" once I have gotten the initial shock and fear out of the way I am getting excited. No it is not ideal but I cannot wait to be a father. I mean just look how my brawler of a little brother took to the idea.

"No El we aren't" She whispers. "It's all part of the game. You see we are the person to our left so I was pretending to be Ana." Wait what?

"So you don't really want to sleep with Christian?" I ask. But the disgusted look on both hers and Christian's faces give me all the answer I need.

"Eww!" They exclaim in unison. "That is just disgusting!" I have to laugh at that. This was a fun game but damn am I glad it is over.


End file.
